


Birthday Puppet

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! I wanted to say thank you for liking my first Hazbin Hotel fanfic and my OC. I really appreciate it!Anyway this new fanfic introduces my other Hazbin Hotel OC Lucius! The nephew of Sir Pentious, and it’s his birthday which is uncle got a special surprise for his nephew that don’t sit well for Charlie and the others.So relax and enjoyed the story!





	Birthday Puppet

At a fancy Victorian Castle (Idk where he lives but I can picture it’s something fancy) Sir Pentious was ordering his Egg Bois to set up a party. They were in his stage room setting up the party and the egg Bois was working hard and fast. 

Sir Pentious - “Hurry up and set up those balloons!”

All Egg Bois - “Yes boss!”

Egg boi 21 - “Hey boss! What’s the party for anyway?”

Sir Pentious angrily grabbed the egg boi with his tail. This made him and the other egg Bois scared and jealous that Pentious grabbed one of them. 

Sir Pentious - “Haven’t you been listening?! Today is my nephew’s Lucius birthday. This year his parents decided to let him to spend it with me. And this party gotta be perfect!”

Sir Pentious then heard the door knocking. 

Sir Pentious - “He’s here!”

Sir Pentious threw the egg boi away and quickly slithered to the door. He opened the door and there was his preteen nephew Lucius. Lucius looks similar to his Uncle, but he was more humanmade since he has legs. Lucius has gray hair, wearing a white shirt, a black tie, gray vest, black pants, and black shoes with white spats. He was also holding a book bag. 

Lucius - “Hello Uncle Pentious.”

Sir Pentious - “Hello Lucius! Happy birthday my boy. Come in! Wait until I see what I got planned for you.”

Sir Pentious came into the house and Sir Pentious lead him to the stage room. Lucius eyes widen in amazement at what his uncle plan for him. 

Luscious - “Oh Uncle this is amazing!”

Sir Pentious - “Anything for my nephew.”

Egg boi 8 - “Hello Lucius-“

Lucius - “It’s YOUNG MASTER Lucius to you minion.”

Egg boi 8 - “My apologizes Young Master Lucius but, didn’t you invite friends over to the party?”

Lucius - *scoff* “Who need friends when I have minions? Besides, friendship disgust me.”

Sir Pentious - “Your parents and I taught you well my boy.”

Then all of a sudden, one of the egg Bois accidentally tripped and dropped a bowl of punch. The bowl of punch landed on Lucius wetting him and ran toward a mirror and saw that he was a wet sticky mess. 

Lucius - *angry* “IM UGLY!!”

Egg boi 47 - *nervously* “Oopsie…”

Then glass cups were being thrown at the egg Bois and Pentious. Some of the egg Bois got crushed to death.

Egg boi 28 - “Hey!”

Then more dangerous things like glass, forks and knives was being thrown. Pentious and the egg Bois hide behind big crates. 

Lucius - “YOU IDIOTS RUINED MY GOOD LOOKS!!”

Lucius kept on throwing things which kept Pentious and the egg Bois still hiding.

Sir Pentious - “Now look at what you idiots has done! You made him mad!”

Egg boi 47 - “But I tripped while holding the punch.”

Sir Pentious - “Well you shouldn’t have tripped!”

A sharp knife was thrown through the crates and it killed an Egg Boi. 

Egg Bois and Pentious - “AHHH!”

Looking for something else to throw, Lucius went inside his bag and picks up a doll. However it wasn’t just a doll, it was a raggedy Sonya/Liz doll he made. Lucius then looked at the doll, tears began to form in his eyes and began to sob and wail loudly while hugging the doll.

Sir Pentious - “Go see what he is going now.”

Egg boi 23 - *frighten* “But Boss, I’m scared.”

Sir Pentious - “NOW!!”

Egg boi 23 timidly looked up and saw Lucius crying while hugging his doll. 

Egg boi 23 - “The young master Lucius is crying Boss.”

Pentious looked up and saw Lucius crying while hugging his doll. 

Pentious - *concern* “Why are you crying Lucius?”

Lucius - *through his tears* “Now the girl of my dreams will never love me like this! She even rejected my invitation to my party...I even called her my property!”

Lucius just broke down into sobs again. It just breaks his Uncle’s heart to see him so sad. Especially on his birthday. 

Sir Pentious - “Don’t worry Lucius your birthday will still be great! *sinister* and I already know the perfect gift! 

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile Sonya was there spending time with Charlie and the others at the hotel. There was a knock on the door and Sonya opened it. It was an Egg Boi with a letter in his hands.

Egg Boi 19 - “Good morning my good lady. Sir Pentious would like you to come to-“

Sonya grabbed the letter, kicked the Egg Boi far away, and close the door. 

Charlie - “Who was it, Sonya?”

Sonya “Some talking egg thing who gave me some weird letter.”

Sonya - *reads it* “Come to my party my lovely property from Lucius" Augh! Does anybody got a lighter?” 

Angel Dust hands her a lighter and she burn the letter. Then she crumbled the envelope and threw it in the trash. 

Vaggie - “What’s wrong Sonya? Who’s Lucius?”

Sonya - “He's a boy who have a crush on me.”

Charlie - “Aw! That is so cute!”

Sonya - “No it’s not cute! It’s disgusting especially with him.”

Vaggie - “Aw come on he can’t be that bad.”

Sonya - “He’s Sir Pentious’ nephew.”

Vaggie - “On second thought maybe him having a crush on you is really bad.”

Angel - “So wait, Sir Pentious’ brat have a crush on you?”

Sonya - “Yeah that what I said.”

Angel then burst into laughter much to the confusion of Charlie, and the anger of Sonya and Vaggie. Husk was just drinking his alcohol not caring and Nifty was busy cleaning. 

Sonya - *crossing her arms* “And what is so funny?” 

Angel - *laughing* “Sir Pentious’s brat having a crush on you! *laughing* 

Sonya - *mad* “Angel it’s not funny!”

Angel - “Oh yeah you’re right it’s not funny...It’s fucking hilarious!! *laughs more* 

Vaggie- “Angel stop it, or I’ll knock you out!”

Angel - *laughing dying down* “Okay okay. You gals have no sense of humor.”

Sonya - “Well it’s not funny to be always get kidnapped by a slithering asshole.”

Charlie - *shocked* “Wait he kidnapped you?! Why didn’t you tell me? I mean if that the case we gotta lock up the hotel and-“

Sonya - “Ah Cousin Charlie don’t worry about it.”

Charlie - “What? But he come and kidnapped you and-“

Sonya - “Oh please he’s always tries to kidnap me. Do you know how many times I been bag snagged, locked in a suitcase and chained up? So much to the point that this rate, I can escape blindfolded. Oh he forgot to blindfold me that time.”

Angel - “Wow that’s really impressive kid.”

Sonya - “Yeah but it’s really stressful too at the same time. He just likes me for my looks and want me to be a “proper lady” and follow the “woman code” basically being a stereotype of a girl: wearing dresses, looking pretty, doing housework. Bleugh! So stressful… *sat down on a bar chair and turn to Husk* hey buddy, what drink you recommended?”

Husk - “Hold up let me see. *give her a liquor bottle* here you go.”

Sonya - “Thanks.”

Sonya was about to take a sip until Charlie grabbed the bottle.

Charlie - “Sonya are you nuts?! You don’t drink liquor! That’s for depression. You drink red wine for stress.”

Charlie hands her a glass of red wine. Sonya began to drink the wine and feel a little calmer.

Charlie - “Okay so Lucius have some obsession issues, but have you try talking to him about it?”

Sonya - “Yeah. The first time I let down gently, he did this!”

Sonya lift up her shirt a little to show a stab wound scar above her belly button. 

Vaggie - *shocked* “He stabbed you?!”

Sonya - “Yeah saying that he ‘freaked out’.”

Charlie - “Sonya why didn’t you tell me or anybody else?”

Sonya - “Because like I said Cousin Charlie, I can take care of myself. I mean he is related to Sir Pentious after all and failure do run in their family. Besides, stuff like stabbing and killing happen in Hell all the time it’s not much of a big deal.”

Angel - “Sonya does get a good point Charlie. Somebody could get run over and nobody would care.”

Charlie - “Okay that is fair...but still though!”

Sonya - “Hey don’t worry Cousin Charlie, if I really needed help, I will call you.”

Charlie - “Promise?”

Sonya - “I promise. *drinks more wine* But I can take care of myself *starting to sound mad and stress* to that no good Victorian bastard son of a bitch. I’ll-“

Unknowingly to Sonya, she was also shaking in rage. It got so bad to point that she crushed the cup in her hands and the wine splatter on her clothes and face.

Sonya - “Damn it! Excuse me I gotta go change now.”

Sonya went upstairs to her own hotel room. Then after she finished changing in the bathroom, she heard a strange noise. Sonya started to look around her room.

Sonya - “Hello? Anybody there?”

Suddenly, Sir Pentious slithered into the room.

Sir Pentious - “Hello my dear.” 

Before Sonya could scream or fight back, Sir Pentious took out a white rag that has his venom and covered Sonya’s mouth and nose with it that knocked her out. Sir Pentious evilly smiled and slung her over his shoulder and quietly open the window, and saw the latter connected to his blimp. He grabbed the latter and flew away without being noticed.

Sir Pentious came back to his house still holding Sonya over his shoulder. The Egg Bois saw their boss stage back carrying Sonya. 

Egg Boi 666 - “Wow boss! You got the girl!”

Egg Boi 15 - “Should I get Young Master Lucius boss?”

Sir Pentious - “Of course not! I want this to be a surprise for him. The question is: what to do with her? Hmm…”

Sir Pentious sees wooden board, paints, hooks and a big pink frilly dress. Even saw some of the egg Bois either playing with them or getting themselves killed. 

Pentious - “Hmm I got an idea!”

()()()()()()()()()

Back at the hotel, Angel Dust was just flipping channels on the television drinking liquor, Vaggie was reading a book and was drinking beer, and Charlie came into the lobby looking worried.

Charlie - “Hey guys, have Sonya came down at all?”

Angel Dust - “Nope.”

Vaggie - “No why?”

Charlie - “It’s been half an hour and she haven’t calm down at all.”

Vaggie - “Maybe she just wants to have a little alone time.”

Angel Dust - “Alone time? Isn’t she a little too young for that I mean once you start watching those type of movies, you can’t stop and-“?

Vaggie - *shocked* “NOT that kind of alone time you idiot!”

Angel Dust - “Well be clearer next time!”

Vaggie - *rolled her eyes* “Anyway, she’s probably in her room reading or listening to music.”

Charlie - “That’s true. Maybe I’m overreacting...Hey Husk can I have some vodka?”

Husk threw her a vodka bottle and Charlie caught it. Charlie sat on the couch with Angel and Vaggie to watch TV. The TV turned static for a few seconds until it shows Sir Pentious fiddling with the camera.

Sir Pentious - “Is it on?”

Egg Boi 52 - “Yeah boss! We are on TV now! *he waves at the camera* Hi people!”

Sir Pentious was annoyed and pushed the Egg Boi out of the way.

Sir Pentious - “Greetings you pathetic sinners! It is I your future ruler: Sir Pentious!”

Angel Dust - *deadpan* “Oh joy it’s Sir Penny on TV.”

Charlie - “Let see what’s his so called “plans” this time to take over Hell this time.”

Vaggie - “I bet it’s something really stupid like most of his other plans are.”

Sir Pentious - You see, I prepared something very special for my nephew Lucius who *The egg boi was moving the camera down but Pentious made it go back up* HOLD IT STILL! Anyway, I prepared something very special for my dear nephew Lucius whose birthday is today!”

The Egg Boi turned the camera to Lucius. He was now cleaned up but still looked bummed out. He was hearing a party crown and sadly blew a birthday blower. Then an Egg Boi tapped Sir Pentious’ arm and whispered:

Egg Boi 12 - *whispered* “She’s awake now Boss!”

Sir Pentious - “Oh perfect! Oh Lucius come over here, I got a surprise for you.”

Lucius went next to his uncle and saw lots of buttons and levers and a small button remote. Sir Pentious presses a button on the table, and the curtain stage opens to reveal wooden fake animals, trees, and the backdrop was the forest. Angel, Charlie and Vaggie looked confused on what Sir Pentious was doing on TV.

Charlie - “Really a puppet show?”

Vaggie - “I guess he lost his touch.”

Angel Dust - “Forget his touch, he lost his fucking brain. With all those extra eyes you'd think he'd see just how stupid that is.”

Charlie chuckled at that statement as she, Vaggie and Angel Dust continue to drink their alcohol.

Charlie - “I wish Sonya was down here to watch it with us.”

Vaggie - “Maybe she’s watching it in her room. You did put the TV in there for a reason.”

Charlie - “Good point.”

Lucius - “A puppet show? You made me a puppet show? Well I guess that is pretty cool since your puppet shows always entertain me.”

Sir Pentious - “Thank you. But this isn’t just any puppet show for you my boy, I happened to have gotten a very special for "puppet" for you!”

The Egg Boi turned the camera to the stage and Sir Pentious pressed a button on the table. The stage lights went on and Sonya came down the stage. Two hooks were impaled into both her hands which made her float and her hands bleed. Sonya was wearing a pink Victorian dress with white socks and Mary Jane shoes. She was also wearing a white headband with a feather on it with her hair loose. Sonya was fully awake but looked confused and a little in pain. Lucius gasps happily while Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust spit out their drink in shock.

Lucius - *happily* “I-Is That!!”

Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust - *shocked and horrified* “SONYA?!”

Sonya - “What the hell? Where am I? And where are my clothes!?”

Pentious - “Oh I burnt them and gave you a brand new pretty one!”

Sonya - *mad* “You burnt my clothes?!”

Pentious - “Oh yes cause a young lady such as yourself shouldn’t being wearing such horrid clothes.”

Lucius - “Uncle, you did this for me?”

Sir Pentious - “Well of course. You deserved something special for your birthday. What's more special than your own property? Beside I-“

Sonya - *shocked* “What?! I'm nobody prop-“ 

Angry that he got interrupted, Sir Pentious pressed the button he had on the remote and the hooks and chains glows light blue and end up electrifying Sonya and she screamed in pain. 

Sonya - *panting* W-what the hell was that?!”

Sir Pentious - “Oh it’s something I added to the hooks and chains. I just to press this button on the remote that can make me shock you as much as I want! It would teach you some matters to becoming a proper lady for Lucius. The pain helps you learn.”

Lucius - “And we will make sure that other self of yours would be a proper lady too. Excellent idea for making the hooks not reach her fingers Uncle. We can’t let that wild side of her come out you know?”

Sir Pentious - “Agreed. Although perhaps once Sonya becomes a proper lady, the other side of her would be even more proper.”

Sonya - *angry* “When I get down here, I'm gonna-“

Then all of a sudden, Sir Pentious use his tail and wrapped it around Sonya’s neck beginning to choke her. He even grabbed her cheeks and began to sink his nails into it. 

Sir Pentious - "Oh I'm sorry what was that you said missy? You said: *sinisterly* I'm going to make Lucius happy by being his puppet because if you don’t, I would kill you by squeezing you until your lungs pop?" 

Sonya - *while being choked* “S-Stop!”

Sir Pentious - “That's what I thought.”

Sir Pentious let go of Sonya and she was now panting from being choked. Even though she couldn’t see it, she felt small drops of blood fell off her cheeks. 

Lucius - “Oh Uncle, you've made me the happiest boy in Hell!”

He hugs his uncle and The Egg Bois awed. The Egg Boi that was the camera then turned to Sonya. Sonya was panting in pain and saw the camera turned to her. 

Sonya - “Oh god I don't normally say this but: *desperately* SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!”

Sir Pentious - *takes the video camera away* “What you doing to stupid fetus? Don’t record that! *looks at the camera* Lucius! How do I turn this thing off?”

Lucius - “You need to rotate the zoom ring to off in order to turn the camera off.”

Pentious - *confused* “Huh? Where is this thing you call zoom ring?”

Lucius - *takes the camera* “Let me do it!”

Sonya - “You better let me go now-“

Sir Pentious pressed the button that shocked her and screamed in pain. Lucius then turn off the camera which made the TV goes back to its regular channel. 

Charlie - “Hold on Sonya I’m coming!”

Charlie was about to run out the door until Vaggie stopped her.

Vaggie - “Wait Charlie, we can’t just go yet.”

Charlie - “But you saw what happened on the TV!  
We need to save her!”

Vaggie - “I know but we don't know where the party is. It could be anywhere for all we know.”

“I figured out where.”

They all turned to Niffty and saw she was holding a crumpled envelope. 

Niffty - “I saw it on the TV too and I remember Sonya having this and throwing it out. The top left should say his address.”

Niffty took the paper, straighten out and the address. They all looked at the crumpled envelope and said an address that said, “Nightmare Boulevard 11001”. 

Charlie - “Excellent work Niffty let’s get going!” 

They all ran to Charlie’s limo and surprisingly, Charlie got into the driver’s seat and began to drive fast. 

Charlie - “Don't worry baby cousin, Charlie is coming!”

()()()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the party Sir Pentious, Lucius, and the egg Bois was laughing being entertain by the “puppet show”. They were” controlling the chains to move Sonya’s arms around and two extra robot arms to move her legs to make her dance. Sonya never felt such anger and pain in her life and wanted nothing more to be free and beat the living crap of them. Sadly she couldn’t due to the hooks being deep impales in her hands and keep on getting shocked. Even if it she wasn’t getting shock, she would be banged against the wall, the floor, or even the lights. Sonya couldn’t even let out Liz due to her fingers can’t reach the ends and all Liz could do is sadly watch seeing her other self-getting tortured. 

Sonya - “Let me go your Victorian asshole!”

Sir Pentious shocks her and Sonya screamed in pain.

Sir Pentious - “Ah ah ah. That's no way to speak to me or my nephew, especially on his birthday.”

Lucius - “Come on my lovely Sonya where's your passion?”

Sonya - *angry and sarcastic* “Oh, you mean beneath my rage and fury?”

Sir Pentious - “Aw you just can’t handle the fact that I'm just simply having some fun with my dear nephew.”

Egg Boi 91 - “And us too!”

Sir Pentious slapped the Egg Boi away in annoyed.

Lucius - “Yes I mean my property Sonya.” 

Sonya - “No I'm not! You always try to kidnap me!”

Lucius - “Because I want you with me, forever!”

Pentious - “Okay enough chit chat. How about a little puppet show!”

Egg Boi 12 - “Oh boy!”

Lucius - “Oooh, I'd love that.”

Then Charlie, Angel Dust, and Vaggie sneak into the castle and saw the party room. It was actually pretty easy since the guards were eggs Bois and they quickly killed them. Then they quietly sneak into the party room and hide behind the chairs and they saw on stage the curtain opening. 

Sir Pentious - “Once Upon of time, there was some weakling pathetic girl name Sonya.”

He pressed the button and Sonya came down looking angry and in pain. 

Sonya - “I'm not part of this!!”

Sir Pentious pressed the button and Sonya got shocked again. 

Sir Pentious - “The pain help you learn.”

Sonya - “The pain is melting my brain!”

Sir Pentious - “Anyway, Sonya was really lonely and pathetic. She would always say:

Sonya - “FUCK YOU!!”

Egg Boi 25 - *gasps* “What such language!!”

Lucius - “May I uncle?”

Sir Pentious - “Oh, how could I say no to the birthday boy?”

Sir Pentious gave Lucius the remote and Lucius presses the button two times and it shocks Sonya twice. Sonya screamed in pain much to the horror of Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust. Even a jerk like Angel Dust was even horrified and disgusted on what Sir Pentious and Lucius was doing to Sonya. 

Charlie - “This is horrible!”

Vaggie - “Wait until I get ahold of that brat! I'll give him the biggest birthday beating of a lifetime!”

Angel - “Yeah! Can’t we just shoot them?”

Charlie - “No you can’t! We could get caught and they could kill Sonya.”

Angel - “So what else you suggest we-“

Vaggie - “Shh! Something happening.”

They turned and heard Lucius saying:

Lucius - “Uncle I’m starting to get famished. Is it okay we have some birthday cake?”

Sir Pentious - “Why of course Lucius. Come on you chicken shits it’s time for cake!”

Egg Bois - “Yes Boss!”

Sonya - “Wait! Can’t I at least eat some cake? I mean isn’t it the “women code” ladies first?”

Lucius - “Well Yes you are correct about that. But it’s my birthday and I get what I want! You get to eat later.”

Sir Pentious - “Oh and one more thing:”

Sir Pentious pressed a different button. Instead of getting shocked, two small hands appeared from the side of the headbands and it stretched Sonya’s mouth into a force smile. 

Sir Pentious - “This helps you smile. Don’t worry once your mind is clean from our training, you will be the proper lady you meant to be for Lucius. Remember, the pain helps you learn.”

Sir Pentious laughs as he left the room. Sonya was panting in pain and felt like crying. She never felt this kind of torture before especially from Sir Pentious and Lucius. Liz came in shadow form came and looked at Sonya sadly because she can’t help. Sonya noticed Liz’s and tried to say: 

Sonya - “It’s. Okay”

Then two small knives were thrown that destroyed the two robotic arms. Sonya spit out the remain of the robotic arms and her mouth was free. Confused, Sonya looked and saw Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust coming toward her. 

Sonya - *gasps* “Guys!”

Charlie - *whispers* “Shh! Don’t worry sweetie we will get you out. The question is how?”

Angel Dust - “Don’t worry Princess I’ll already figure it out.”

Angel Dust use his second pair of arms and grabbed Sonya’s ankles. Angel was about to pull, but Vaggie stopped him. 

Vaggie - “Do you literally have shits for brains? Are you trying to cause more pain to Sonya?!”

Angel - “Is there anything you suggest Vag-hag?”

Sonya - “Look I-“

Sir Pentious - “What’s going on in there?!”

Thinking quickly, Angel opened the doors opened the floor of the stage and hide. Vaggie climbed up the pole where the lights, and Charlie saw a clown costume. Getting an idea, Charlie quickly put on the costume and close the stage curtains. Sir Pentious, Lucius, and the Egg Bois came back into the stage room and saw the stage clown and the “clown”.

Charlie - *in a goofy voice* “Why hello there!”

Lucius - “Who are you?”

Charlie - “I’m uhh...Chuckles the clown! I’m here for the birthday boy party!”

Sir Pentious - “Strange. I don’t recall ordering a clown unless it was stupid minions of mine! *facepalm* ugh! They are stupider than I imagine. Anyway, what kind of clown are you? *threateningly* because if you are one those molester clowns you better not lay a finger on my nephew!” 

Charlie - “Oh no no. I’m the happy clown that makes kids happy!”

Charlie began to do a goofy weird dance on stage. This leave the Egg Bois entertain while left Sir Pentious and Lucius confuses. While that was happening, Vaggie crawled on the top pole where Sonya was hanging. She hanged upside down and gently grabbed Sonya’s wrist and saw how deep impales the hooks where in her hands. 

Vaggie - “Aw geez the hooks are really impaling in your hands.” 

Sonya - “Please just do it! I can’t take any more of the torture.”

Vaggie - “I know the hooks and shocking must be really painful.”

Sonya - “Well yeah but wearing the dress is the real torture! And I don't care how painful to take out the hooks just get me out!”

Vaggie - “Hang on, kiddo.”

Vaggie took a deep breath, and start pulling the first hook out and Sonya’s left hand. Vaggie managed to pull out the hook and Sonya managed not to scream, but a few tears slipped out. Her left hand was free but now had a hole and was bleeding more. 

Vaggie - “It’s okay Sonya, just one more hook and your free.”

Sonya then gasps because she felt like somebody was holding her ankles. Vaggie and Sonya looked down to see Angel Dust halfway out the bottom stage door and holding on to her ankles.

Vaggie - “What are you doing?”

Angel Dust - “I’m getting the kid out what it looks like?”

Vaggie - “Hey I got everything under control.”

Angel Dust - Well you are taking too long. Plus I don’t think Charlie can keep up with the shitty clown act.”

Charlie was still doing some goofy dances. While the Egg Bois was laughing and enjoying it, Sir Pentious and Lucius was just confused.

Lucius - *whispers* “You think he’s a drunk clown or a drug addict clown?” 

Sir Pentious - *whispers* “Not sure. They are always hard to tell. It could be both.”

Lucius - “Well this clown dance is weird.”

Sir Pentious - “Agreed. *yelling* Hey clown! Entertain my nephew!”

Sir Pentious threw an Egg Boi at Charlie. However Charlie caught it and began to juggle the egg boi. 

Lucius - “Oh that’s cool!”

Sir Pentious - “Oh do you Huh? Hey clown! Juggle these!”

Sir Pentious threw lots of Egg Bois at Charlie as she tried her best to juggle them. Lucius was laughing and being entertain as Pentious kept throwing more egg Bois. Unfortunately, it was too many Egg Bois she had to juggle, and she ended up losing her balance and fell dropping the Egg Bois. Sir Pentious and Lucius laughed at the some of the Egg Bois ended up getting splattered. However, one Egg Boi, grabbed onto the curtain and tried to hold on but his gripped wasn’t strong enough to hold on. But it was strong enough to pull down the curtains. That when it reveals Vaggie and Angel Dust trying to free Sonya and they all had an “oh crap!” Look while Sir Pentious and Lucius looked shocked. 

Now that they are caught, Angel Dust quickly pulled Sonya down. The good news is that freed Sonya’s from the chains. Bad news: while it did freed Sonya, the hook was still impaling to her hand and Angel Dust accidently slam her face to the ground. Angel Dust quickly pulled Sonya with him to the stage floor and close the door. 

Lucius - “Those disgusting parasites are stealing my property!”

Sir Pentious - “Well don’t just stand there you duck shits! Get that gay parasite!”

Some of the Egg Bois grabbed long tasers stick and began to stick it on the stage ground. Angel Dust was holding Sonya in his second pair of arms and was dodging all the lasers. Angel kept dodging and even took out his gun to shoot them while holding Sonya.

Sonya - *impressed* “Whoa you’re really good!”

Angel - “Eh I work part time as a stripper before kid. This actually similar to this only I don’t have to take off my clothes.”

While that was happening, Vaggie jumped down stage and began to crush some of the Egg Bois that was coming toward her and using the tasers. Charlie quickly took off the clown costume and also began to fight back. 

Sir Pentious - “Ah Princess. I should've known you were the jester because that all you are in hell!”

Charlie - “At least I’m not a try-hard wannabe like you!”

Lucius - “How dare you insult my Uncle like that!”

Lucius pressed a button on the table and lasers began to come out. It started to shoot Charlie and Vaggie, but they managed to dodge them and even use Egg Bois as shields. 

Sir Pentious - “You added lasers? I taught you well my boy!”

Lucius - “Well I did learn from the best.”

However, Vaggie managed to destroy the laser gun by throwing a knife at it. Angel Dust managed to get himself and Sonya out of the bottom stage. Unfortunately, he tripped over a dead Egg Boi’s yolk and end up dropping Sonya. Sonya slid across the floor and two Egg Bois chained her up.

Lucius - “Your parasites should have known better to steal my property!”

Charlie - *angry* “Property?!”

Vaggie - “Sonya isn’t your property!”

Angel Dust - “Yeah! Charlie knew Sonya longer so she’s Charlie’s property.”

Sonya - “Not helping!”

Lucius - “Doesn’t matter. I choose and get what I want: And I choose Sonya as my property and that she is!”

Sir Pentious - “And somebody tries to get in my nephew’s way, they have to go through me!”

Sonya then managed to get up and swing the Egg Bois to the wall since they didn’t tighten the chains enough. Then Lucius noticed Sonya standing up and looking angry.

Lucius - “Don’t you know it’s unlady of you to fight! It’s my birthday and I order you to surrender.”

Sonya - “Surrender my ass! I don’t give a crap if it your birthday or bar mitzvah, I’m nobody's especially your property. All of the torture, you put me in a dress! Since you love puppets so much: Why don’t you be one!”

Sonya pulled the hook out of her right hand beside the pain and threw it at Lucius. The hook impales his shoulder and he was now stuck in the wall. 

Lucius - *in pained* “Wow...this hook is pointy!”

Sir Pentious - “Lucius!” 

Charlie - “And why don’t you join him!”

Charlie took out two Spears that Vaggie handed her and impales Sir Pentious’s arms and pinned him on the ground. 

Angel - *amazed* “Whoa Princess that was impressive.”

Charlie - “Hey you messed with family, you get deadly consequences.”

Sir Pentious - “You will pay for this!”

Sonya - “Hey here’s a treat for you!”

Sonya took some cake and smashed it on Sir Pentious’s face. Then he walked up to Lucius and said:

Sonya - “Happy birthday your douchebag of a brat!”

Sonya smashes cake on Lucius face too. Then she and the others left the “party”. One of the Egg Boi just blew a party blower which Lucius angrily kicked him. 

()()()()()()()()

At the hotel, Sonya was now back in her regular clothes since she keeps spare clothes at the hotel. Charlie was cleaning the wounds on Sonya’s hands and was wrapping it gauze bandages. Then Charlie was finished, and Sonya was feeling better. 

Sonya - “Thanks for saving me guys.”

Charlie - “Anytime. How are you feeling?”

Sonya - “Well beside the terrible pain I felt getting shock, hooks impale in my hands, bang into walls, wearing a pink dress, and this could most likely scar me for life...I'm fine.”

Charlie hugged Sonya in comfort since spent the whole day getting tortured by one of her most hated enemies .

Charlie - “I’m just glad that you are okay. You know we would do anything to save you right?”

Sonya - *smiling* “Yeah I know.”

Vaggie - “I’m surprised that psycho brat didn’t come out.”

Sonya - “Well she felt like that was more of my battle. Plus my hands was still in pain so she couldn’t use her weapons and didn’t want to bring more pain when it comes to using the fists.”

Angel - “But what happened to Miss “I can escape Blindfolded?”

Sonya - “Hey I was knocked out! I was caught off guard.”

Vaggie - “Now we gotta know to be more careful. We can’t let that happen again.” 

Sonya - “I know I mean I can’t be one of those wimpy damsels in distress girls. They are so annoying and useless.”

Charlie - “I understand that. But there’s nothing wrong for asking for help to get rescue once in a while.”

Angel - “Yeah I mean I even asked for help when Penny kidnapped me.”

Sonya - “He kidnapped you before?”

Angel - “Yeah. He tried to torture me, but all he did was turn me on if you know what I mean?”

Charlie - *uncomfortable* “Uhh right. *to Sonya* “What Angel is trying to say that is that even tough people like him and you, even Liz, would sometimes need help being rescue. And we would do anything to save you because we are two peas in a pod and family.”

Sonya - “Thanks Cousin Charlie. I would do the same too.”

Charlie and Sonya smiled and hugged each other. Charlie was happy that she rescued her cousin and Sonya knows her cousin and her new friends would come to rescue whenever she’s in trouble.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
